In Heaven It's Possible
by Crying-angel213
Summary: During New Moon, so if you haven't read it don't read this. Edward left Bella and they both can't live without one another, so what happens. Do they go back to one another or something else? This is sad but romantic so if you don't like sad don't read. R


_**In Heaven It's Possible**_

_Edward's gone and now everything is like a world of darkness. Nothing matters anymore. My life has no meaning. Why did he get to know me if he was going to leave me. He said he doesn't love me anymore and I don't blame him, what's to love. I'm just plain compared to him. There's so much more out there for him and yet he choose me. I think he did it to see how I'd crack. Well I wish he was here so I could congratulate him. He's done his job beautifully. I have nothing to live for so now I'm going to end it all. You would think that my family and friends would notice my cry for help but not one has come to offer support. Not one has tried to get me out of this torment. It's for the best I guess it wouldn't have worked anyways. Before it's over though I do want to sing my new found song which works so well now._

_Heartbreak Lullaby_

In the still of the night  
I can almost feel you lying next to me  
Like it used to be

And it's hard to let go  
When there's always something there reminding me  
How things could be

I've tried to get you off my mind  
I've tried to play my part  
But every time I close to my eyes  
You're still inside my heart

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Like the stars in the sky  
You still keep on shining down your light on me  
but out of reach

And I know that in time  
You will come back to your senses, see the signs  
And change your mind

I try to look the other way  
And keep my heart on hold  
But every time I'm close to you  
I lose my self control

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Chorus version 2  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Give me just one good reason why  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

_This is it I guess, nothing left but to die. The whole house shook with the screams that rang in harmony with the gun shot._

_With Edward_

_I couldn't go on any longer without her but I couldn't go back. She wouldn't forgive me, not now._ _There's only one way out of this and that is to die. It won't be easy though. I'll have to get on the Volturi's bad side._

_The Volturi_

_I had walked out in the sunlight in front of everyone and now I am screaming as they rip me apart. This is for the best I guess. There's nothing left for me now anyways. My family wouldn't understand and Bella wouldn't forgive me. So this was the only way, or at least that's what I told myself while I was dying._

_Heaven_

_I was walking toward the gates of what I supposed was Heaven when I saw the most beautiful angel. "Edward." She called. Then she raced into my arms. "Bella." I said into her hair. "Oh Edward, I thought I'd never see you again. This must be heaven." "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't live without you so I did the only thing I could do." "I couldn't live without you either. Let's go." With that they walked into Heaven hand in hand._

I hoped you enjoyed this. It's sad but in the end I guess love did conquer all in a way. Can't wait to hear your reviews. Plz no flames._  
_


End file.
